Jim Cummings
Jim Cummings is an American actor. Biography Born in Youngstown, Ohio, Cummings was a musician in New Orleans before beginning his voice acting career in the 1980s, making his debut in the series Dumbo's Circus. He would also play several supporting characters in Transformers, take over as the Tasmanian Devil in the Looney Tunes shorts and voice El Capitan in the Darkwing Duck cartoons. Cummings' greatest successes came in his work for Disney, where appeared in such long productions as the Aladdin films and series (as Captain Razoul), Kaa in The Jungle Book 2, Ray the Firefly in The Princess and the Frog and most memorably as both Winnie the Pooh and Tigger in various films and media. Singing A musician before he became an actor, Cummings performed as the singing voices for several characters in animated films, including Scar in The Lion King (after Jeremy Irons strained his vocal chords), Powhatan in Pocahontas and Rasputin in Don Bluth's Anastasia, in which he performed "In the Dark of the Night." Cummings also frequently sang as both Winnie the Pooh and Tigger, being featured in such numbers as "I Wanna Scare Myself" (from Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh), "Sing Ho for the Life of a Bear" (in Piglet's Big Movie) and "The Tummy Song" (in Winnie the Pooh.) Film The Lion King (1994) *Be Prepared (contains solo lines) Pocahontas (1995) *Steady as the Beating Drum (reprise)(solo) *Savages (contains solo lines) All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) *My Afghan Hairless Boo to You Too! Winnie the Pooh (1996) *I Wanna Scare Myself (solo) Winnie the Pooh's Most Grand Adventure (1997) *Forever and Ever (solo) *Wherever You Are (solo) *Everything Is Right (contains solo lines) Anastasia (1997) *In the Dark of the Night (contains solo lines) Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) *Hooray, Hooray (solo) *The Turkey Song (duet) *Berrily We Roll Along (solo) *Our Thanksgiving Day (contains solo lines) The Tigger Movie (2000) *The Wonderful Thing about Tiggers (solo) *Someone Like Me (contains solo lines) *The Whoop-de-Dooper-Bounce (duet) *Pooh's Lullabee (solo) *Round My Family Tree (solo) *How to Be a Tigger (contains solo lines) Tweety's High-Flying Adventure (2000) *Around the World in 80 Puddy-Tats (contains solo lines) *Tweety Don't Stand a Chance (contains solo lines) The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *Very Important Creature (contains solo lines) Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure (2001) *Welcome Home Mickey's House of Villains (2001) *It's Our House Now (contains solo lines) Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Winnie the Pooh (duet) *Auld Lang Syne (contains solo lines)) *Jingle Bells (contains solo lines) *Snow Snows (solo) *Happy Pooh Year (solo) *Hunny, No Not For Me (solo) Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Sing Ho for the Life of a Bear" (Expotition March)(contains solo lines) *The More It Snows (Tiddely-Pom)(duet) *With a Few Good Friends (Reprise) Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo (2004) *Sniffly Sniff (solo) *We're Huntin' Eggs Today (contains solo lines) *Easter Day With You (contains solo lines) *The Way It Must Be Done (contains solo lines) *Easter Day With You (Finale) Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) *A - You're Adorable (solo) *Petey's King of France (solo) Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *The Horribly Hazardous Heffalumps! (contains solo lines) Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Trick "R" Treating With Our Friends (contains solo lines) *Trick "R" Treating With Our Friends (Finale) The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) *We're in Harmony (Finale) The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *Jump in the Line Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too (2009) *Think Think Think *One Big Happy Family (contains solo lines) *Just a Few Simple Rules *Underneath the Same Sky (contains solo lines) *Bouncin' (solo) *The Grass is Greener *Password Song (solo) *One Big Happy Family (Reprise) The Princess and the Frog (2009) *Gonna Take You There (solo) *Ma Belle Evangeline (solo) Curious George: A Very Monkey Christmas (2009) *Christmas With a Monkey (contains solo lines) Winnie the Pooh (2011) *The Tummy Song (solo) *It's Gonna Be Great (duet) *Everything is Honey (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) Television Taz-Mania (1991) *Taz-Mania (solo) Pinky and the Brain (1995) *Pinky and the Brain (solo) Extreme Ghostbusters (1997) *Just Call The XGB (solo) Disney's House of Mouse (2001) Big Bad Wolf *Big Bad Wolf Daddy (contains solo lines) King Larry *I Wanna Be Like M-O-You (contains solo lines) Pete *Boom-Da-Boom (solo) The Powerpuff Girls (2003) *Townsville's Going Down (contains solo lines) *Why Can't We All Get Along? The Looney Tunes Show (2011) *Tasmanian Meltdown (duet) Albums Multiplicity (1997) *I Know an Old Lady Who Swallowed a Fly (solo) Happy Holidays Volume 32 (1997) *To Give Every Child in the World a Toy (solo) *We're Going to Pull It Off (contains solo lines) Gallery Scarirons.jpg|'Scar' in The Lion King. cummingspowhatan.jpg|'Chief Powhatan' in Pocahontas. cummingskekata.jpg|'Kekata' in Pocahontas. cummingsjingles.jpg|'Jingles' in All Dogs Go to Heaven 2. holidaysvol32.jpg|'Happy Holidays Volume 32.' cummingsrasputin.jpg|'Grigori Rasputin' in Anastasia. cummingswinnie.jpg|'Winnie the Pooh' in The Tigger Movie. cummingstigger.jpg|'Tigger' in The Tigger Movie. cummingssierra.jpg|'Sierra' in The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire. cummingstony.jpg|'Tony' in Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure. cummingswolf.jpg|'The Big Bad Wolf' in Disney's House of Mouse. cummingspete.jpg|'Peg-Leg Pete' in Disney's House of Mouse. cummingslarry.jpg|'King Larry' in Disney's House of Mouse. cummingskaa.jpg|'Kaa' in Mickey's House of Villains. cummingslumpkins.jpg|'Fuzzy Lumpkins' in The Powerpuff Girls. cummingswaylonfloyd.jpg|'Waylon' and Floyd in The Fox and the Hound 2. cummingsray.jpg|'Ray' in The Princess and the Frog. cummingstaz.jpg|'Tasmanian Devil' in The Looney Tunes Show. Cummings, Jim